


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Sungjong
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**8:46 AM**

Dongwoo was woken up by his phone's alarm blaring in ear.With a tired groan of annoyance,he reached over and turned it off.

"I can't believe that Sunggyu-hyung thought that it was a good idea for me do this."He muttered to himself."This thing is loud as hell."

Dongwoo sat up in his bed,quickly realizing that his laptop was sitting in front of him."Huh,"He said in slight surprise."I guess I must've fallen asleep doing research last night."


End file.
